Sauver Will
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Alors que Will part en mission, Nico reste seul à la Colonie et commence à dépérir. Mais lorsque son petit ami disparaît, il décide de partir à sa recherche et se retrouve entraîné dans une nouvelle aventure dont il se serait bien passé.


**Et voilà je me lance avec ma première fic sur le fandom de Percy Jackson.**

**J'ai lu Percy Jackson puis les Héros de l'Olympe et je suis tombée complètement sous le charme du petit Nico et bien sûr du couple adorable qu'il forme avec Will. Du coup ça m'a inspiré plein de fics que j'ai envie de partager avec vous.**

**Celle-ci se passe entre la fin des Héros de l'Olympe et avant les Travaux d'Apollon. Au moment où je l'ai commencée, je n'avais pas lu les Travaux d'Apollon, c'est pourquoi on retrouve tous les personnages censés être partis de la Colonie. On va dire que j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport aux Travaux d'Apollon mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Rick Riordan. **

**Merci de vous intéresser à ma fic. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à la fin des chapitres.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le conseil des chefs

Chiron balaya rapidement la table du conseil des chefs de bungalow en s'arrêtant particulièrement sur les sièges vides et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

\- Bon, on va commencer, déclara-t-il finalement en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil roulant en signe de renonciation. Les retardataires nous rattraperons.

Au même instant, Nico et Will débarquèrent à toute blinde dans le pavillon, manquant de renverser la table et tous les demi-dieux rassemblés autour.

\- Euh… vous avez le Minotaure aux trousses ? s'étonna Jason Grace.

Les deux adolescents ne purent répondre, trop occupés à reprendre leur souffle. Ils se retenaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'effondrer d'épuisement. Visiblement, ils avaient couru aussi vite que possible pour essayer de ne pas être en retard mais cela n'avait pas marché. Chiron les toisait de l'autre côté de la table d'un regard sévère.

\- Vous êtes en retard, messieurs !

\- Tu… vois, haleta Nico en jetant un regard appuyé à Will, je… t'avais… dit… qu'on devait… y aller… par vol d'ombres.

Trop essoufflé pour parler, Will lui fit seulement signe de laisser tomber. Enfin les deux garçons reprirent leurs esprits.

\- On est désolés, dit Will quand il eut retrouvé sa voix, on était au match de badminton.

Où ils s'étaient fait défoncer par des filles d'Arès d'ailleurs ! Cuisant échec.

\- Nous aussi, fit remarquer justement Clarisse en haussant un sourcil, pourtant on est à l'heure !

Will lui lança un coup d'œil torve. Non vraiment, il digérait mal cette défaite. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire équipe avec Nico ? Il n'avait jamais joué au badminton de sa vie.

\- Ben, on est passé par la douche, marmonna Will à court d'arguments.

Ce commentaire généra force de sourires entendus parmi les demi-dieux. Nico, qui se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport à Will, les aperçut et recula dans l'ombre pour que personne ne le voie rougir.

Il fallait toujours que Will sorte des trucs qui pouvaient être compris à double sens. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter les insinuations ou les petites plaisanteries au sujet de sa relation avec Will. Ce fut peut-être son malaise qui le poussa à préciser stupidement.

\- Mais on ne l'a pas prise ensemble, hein !

Cette fois, la plupart des demi-dieux durent se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Nico s'en rendit bien compte et se demanda s'il n'allait pas sécher le conseil et décamper illico pour les quelques siècles à venir, le temps qu'on oublie ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ca suffit, coupa Chiron avec une pointe d'impatience, asseyez-vous les garçons !

Nico remercia intérieurement le centaure de changer de sujet et s'empressa de lui obéir.

\- Bien, dit Chiron, la séance peut commencer.

Le conseil des chefs de bungalow venait à peine de s'ouvrir et déjà Nico s'ennuyait à mourir. Ces réunions étaient souvent trop longues et inintéressantes. Il les détestait.

\- Nous avons un problème, attaqua Chiron sans détour.

En particulier quand elles commençaient comme ça !

Mauvais signe. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le centaure, ce qui signifiait pour tout le monde arrêter leurs activités parallèles afin d'essayer de se concentrer : Rachel Elizabeth Dare leva son crayon avec lequel elle dessinait sur son tee-shirt, Clarisse cessa de jouer avec son poignard… même Nico se détacha de sa console de jeux qu'il venait tout juste d'allumer pour jeter un regard intrigué autour de lui. Percy tenait la main d'Annabeth et lui susurrait quelque chose à l'oreille. Sûrement des mots doux… ou des balivernes qu'il pensait spirituelles.

En les voyant ainsi côte à côte, Nico ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Will qui n'écoutait même pas : il avait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et battait la mesure de sa musique sur son genou tout en hochant la tête en rythme, ses beaux yeux bleus perdus dans le vague. Nico sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il aurait bien aimé se tenir tout près de lui, comme Percy d'Annabeth. C'était tellement ridicule ces places numérotées, ça ne servait à rien !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quel est le problème ?

\- La déesse Artémis s'est fait dérober son arc originel, révéla Chiron avec gravité.

Silence. Regards horrifiés dans les rangs. Nico balaya l'assemblée des yeux, perplexe. Bien sûr, un dieu qui se faisait dérober quelque chose, ce n'était pas anodin. Il avait entendu parler de l'histoire du vol de l'éclair de Zeus et du foin que ça avait fait à l'époque à la Colonie et parmi les dieux. Mais quand même. Autant un éclair, il comprenait la panique : c'était une arme ultra dangereuse et tout et tout… mais un arc ! Il fallait se calmer. Ils avaient connu plus préoccupant comme situation.

Tandis qu'un silence de plus en plus lourd planait sur la table de ping-pong, Nico scruta tous les visages en espérant que quelqu'un poserait la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à sa place. Il préférait ne pas prendre lui-même la parole devant tout le monde s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Enfin quelqu'un se dévoua :

\- Euh… désolé si la question est stupide mais… qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial cet arc ?

Ceux qui savaient eurent l'air choqués de tant d'ignorance.

\- C'est le premier arc de Dame Artémis, expliqua Grover qui vouait un culte absolu à la déesse chasseresse, son pouvoir est illimité. Chaque flèche qu'il envoie atteint inévitablement sa cible.

À cet instant, Will retira ses écouteurs et prêta à la discussion une oreille plus attentive. Nico sourit intérieurement. Un arc qui tapait dans le mille à tous les coups, cela devait forcément l'intéresser, lui qui était d'une maladresse affligeante au tir à l'arc. Une honte pour un fils d'Apollon !

\- Qui pourrait avoir volé une arme pareille ? s'enquit Jake Mason, fils d'Héphaïstos.

\- Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de très puissant pour pouvoir l'utiliser, nota Annabeth.

\- À vrai dire, nous avons déjà une idée du coupable, dit Chiron.

Pleins feux sur le poney fêtard.

\- Certains des géants qui s'étaient ralliés à Gaïa pendant la guerre commencent déjà à se reformer, expliqua Chiron dans un soupir, et on craint qu'Orion soit l'un des premiers à revenir.

\- Orion ! répétèrent plusieurs voix en chœur, celle de Nico incluse.

Cette fois, il éteignit sa console. Il aurait tout le temps d'entraîner ses Pokémon plus tard. La mention du géant Orion lui enserra la gorge. Il se remémora les longues journées d'angoisse à parcourir le monde en essayant d'échapper au chasseur impitoyable qui les traquait.

\- Oui Orion, pesta Grover soudain furieux, le scélérat qui tourmente Dame Artémis depuis si longtemps. Si c'est vraiment lui, cette fois, il a dépassé les bornes.

\- Mais on n'est pas sûr que ce soit lui, fit remarquer Rachel. Pourquoi porter des soupçons sur Orion particulièrement ?

En voilà une question qu'elle était bonne ! Chiron marqua une pause avant de répondre.

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent… je sais ce que vous allez dire : ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Néanmoins, elles sont à prendre très au sérieux. Je n'ai pas plus envie que vous d'avoir affaire à cet ennemi mais je crains que ce ne soit bel et bien à lui que nous ayons affaire.

Il y eut un très bref silence durant lequel chacun rumina ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Percy le rompe brutalement.

\- Donc en gros, il y a dans la nature un géant super balèze à la chasse avec un arc qui ne rate jamais sa cible. On doit s'attendre à ce qu'il débarque à la Colonie pour nous descendre un par un ? Ou c'est encore l'Olympe qui est visé ?

Ce n'était pas parce que c'était Percy qui avait parlé mais Nico ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon raisonnement, dit-il avec sérieux. Orion est un chasseur tenace et sans pitié. Il nous a poursuivis à travers la moitié de la planète, Reyna, M'sieur Hedge et moi. Il ne reculera devant rien. L'arme qu'il a volée est un arc, pas un engin explosif. Ce n'est pas prévu pour une tuerie de masse mais pour abattre une cible bien précise. La vraie question est de savoir : _qui_ est la cible ?

Un grand silence succéda à sa déclaration. Tout le monde l'observa d'un air déconcerté, qui lui arracha une grimace. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas son truc, la prise de parole en public. Il avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit de stupide… si ?

\- Death the Kid a raison, lança soudain Connor Alatir.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! protesta Nico agacé.

Fichu manga !

\- C'est qui la cible ? poursuivit Connor sans prendre garde à l'intervention de Nico.

\- Tout nous porte à croire que c'est la déesse Artémis en personne, répondit Chiron. Orion et la déesse ont un lourd passé commun et le chasseur attend toujours sa vengeance. C'est pourquoi nous devons le trouver et lui reprendre ce qu'il a volé. Devant l'ampleur du danger, la déesse se tient cachée mais cela n'arrêtera pas l'ennemi. Nous devons régler ce problème. Ce sera une quête périlleuse c'est pourquoi nous travaillerons exceptionnellement en collaboration avec les Chasseresses.

Les Chasseresses ? À ce nom, Nico sentit quelque chose remuer désagréablement dans ses entrailles et sous ses pieds comme si sans le vouloir il appelait les morts gisant sous terre. _Encore elles ! _pensa l'adolescent exaspéré. N'en serait-il jamais débarrassé ? Toute sa vie de héros, il serait donc condamné à souffrir de repenser à sa sœur Bianca en côtoyant ces vieilles filles aigries qui l'avaient indirectement fait mourir.

Nico n'était visiblement pas le seul à prendre cette nouvelle avec beaucoup de réserve. Les Chasseresses ne faisaient décidément pas l'unanimité à la colonie.

\- Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement Thalia Grace, chef des Chasseresses, annonça Chiron.

* * *

**Voilà pour le début. Un petit commencement en douceur. J'ai préféré faire la réunion des chefs en deux chapitres pour que ça ne soit pas trop long.**

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question, le surnom « Death the Kid » est tiré du manga **_**Soul Eater**_** (je trouve que le personnage a quelques points communs amusants avec Nico ****)**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire avant de partir please ^^.**


End file.
